cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Flameburner
A long time ago far far away in the universe, a baby was born, and his name was Dexter Flameburner. Young Dexter has a long journey ahead of him, and a great and exiting adventure full of danger and obsticles, too. One day when he was six, his father was recruited into the nabooian army, and when he was seven, his father died in the battle of naboo, and his bravery was very powerful. When he was eight, he wanted to be a jedi knight one day, and protect the galaxy from evil and be a hero. But something disaturus happened when he was ten, when a killer came and sniped his mother in the heart and as she died, Dexter was crying his heart out, but then, he was all alone, so he went to the adolption center, to find new parents. When he was 11, he went to the jedi academy, to train on corasaunt. Dexter was very smart, and was very skilled with a lightsaber, and a blaster. he was also gifted with the force. Then one day, when the knights were choosing padawans the stood the jedi knights and masters. then Dexter was chosen by the jedi knight,Corran Lonestalk. he trained Dexter, and dexter was a very strong brave jedi at that point. they went through many adventures, and through every adventure he learned a new lesson that he never knew. a few months later, dexter took the jedi trials. he knew he was ready. he tried his very best to pass, and he did, and became a jedi knight. he was still traning. he was very skilled with a lightsaber, then he tried different types of sabers, such as: double-bladed sabers, 2 sabers, reverse sabers, and saber tonfas. and he tried to increase his abilities with the force, with picking up more larger things, and crushing them too. then a 2 years later, order 66 came. and by that time he was granted as a jedi master. jedi after jedi were killed and destroyed, but there were jedi survivors. years later, dexter was hiding out on zoist, the snow planet. then after he left the planet, and found a man named dirk bryant , and tyrral magnadueler . then from that day, they became best friends. dirk was a friendly man, and trusted dexter. tyrral was nice too.and they all had wonderfull adventures and gre at traveles and destructive battles, until dark nebula and nova came. that made the war even more destructive. for some reason dark nebula has been doing less battles than the galactic empire, in the galactic civil war.dark nebula had other plans. thats when the galactic rebel alliance had it with dark nebula. they had their final battle,and it was winner takes all. then after that, they blew a final strike on the galactic empire. then the rebel alliance and the galaxy was at peace. after the galactic civil war, the galaxy was at peace, but after a year or 2, the remenents strike, and it was the remenant war, going there the rebels have more upraded armour, ships, and crusiers. and so did the empire. from then, therebelion and empire were neck and neck, so dexter and his wife thalia, tryed to make upgrades to break the tie. desighning the new cruisers, speeders and starships, was thalia, providing the upgraded tanks, and armour, were dexter. and the remenant wars still continue. after months of attacks and invasions, dexter didnt know his home world was next. when he was reading the holoboard at his base, he realized that the remenant has a new emporor. he didnt know what happened or how it happened, but the remenant had become an empire again, and tehy were going to invade naboo. dexter was shocked. so he alerted the people on naboo that the imperials were coming. and he warned the rebels too. but before the rebels got there, the imperials arrived. hours later, the rebels were on teh other side of the planet, were the imperials didnt know they were there, they sent out a squadron to scout. once they were sent, there were destroyed. then he moved the cruisers behind the imperial starships and found a super star destroyer. they were sent on very few planets. once they stared seeing that, dester got in his y-wing and lead an ambush on the imperial cruisers. it was a furious battle. even with the ambush, it had seemed the imperials were expecting about any one. then came the round battle. what was strange about it was the imperials had been expecting them too. this wasnt good. dexter was going to loose his home planet. then, came some hope. his wife thalia had came with reienforcements. now the battle has been equal. the rebels were winning, the imperials have backed off. the ground battle has been one, no mercy. then dexter found something uniqe. the old book of spells. he wondered, what if he could bring back his mother and father? no, they were gone, he wouldnt risk another problem. the war still continued, and things got more difficult.... Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:Jedi General Category:Nabooian Category:Humans